Its just Destiny
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: 50 sentences, Matt/Eli


**Ring**

The Stargate haunted him, in his dreams, a shadowing, towering shape taunting him, and every time the event horizon opened Eli would clench his hands expecting Matt to come back through it in pieces.

**H****ero**

"You really are my hero Eli, you know that?" Matt grinned over his mug and Chloe laughed, Eli blushed as he handed over the tomatoes he had managed to steal from Hydroponics.

**Memory**

When Chloe touches Matt, Eli remembers breaking a child's toy when he was younger, because if Eli couldn't play with it, no one could, and he wonders how far from humanity they've all gone that he considers trying to break Matt.

**Box **

Eli would rather not be discussing funeral plans with Matt, "just a simple coffin Eli, nothing fancy" he says, and Eli clamps his hands over his ears.

**Run**

Eli hating running, that was no secret, what was a secret though was the reason he dragged himself round with Matt, he loved watching Matt run and watching the drops of sweat as they ran down his neck.

**Hurricane**

When Rush was in one of his moods, blustering roundi _Destiny_ like a hurricane, destroying anything in his path, Eli would send a Kino over to Matt's room and Matt would smile at the small ball and take Eli's mind off things.

**Wings**

"Can't we ever just have a normal week" Eli complains as Matt chuckles and inspects the tiny tuffs growing from Eli's back with gentle fingers, "and don't say this is anything like you turning all blue and alieny cos it's not, I've got freaking _wings_."

**Cold**

Chloe was always cold, pressing herself into him to steal his warmth, but Eli is warm, covers Matt with his body and gives instead of takes.

**Red**

Every time Matt saw the colour red, he couldn't help but think of Eli, and that stupid "You Are Here" t-shirt, and the way it looked fisted in Matt's hands when Eli was on his knees, begging.

**Drink**

Brody's alcohol was potent, one sip was enough to make Eli's vision blur and his head feel light and fluffy and enough to make him lean over and kiss Matt.

**Midnight**

In the middle of space time didn't matter, it was artificial anyway, but Eli liked to ring in a new day like a new year, kissing Matt hard and whispering "happy new day" before slipping into sleep.

**Temptation**

They were both back on Earth and the temptation to feel what Eli's borrowed body felt like under his hands was almost palpable, and if the look on Eli's borrowed face was anything to go by, he was having the same thoughts.

**View **

Eli loved sitting in the Observation Deck, love watching at the Universe flew by, it scared him at the same time as calmed him, the same feeling he got when Matt gave him that sly smile when he thought no one else was looking.

**Music**

The music was simple, more of a chime really, but the thought was there and Matt stared at the music box that Eli had put together with broken bits of _Destiny_, "Its for Chloe," Eli said, suddenly looking embarrassed.

**Silk**

When Eli first plucked up the courage to slip his hands inside Matt's pants, the feel of silk against his fingers was surprising and sensual, and Matt arched into the touch.

**Cover**

When Ginn died Matt wanted nothing more than to pull Eli to him and cover his body with his own, protect him from the hurt and anger that loosing someone causes.

**Promise**

"Promise me you wont show that Kino footage to anyone Eli," Matt was half asleep, his voice low and Eli chuckled as he zoomed in on Matt's back arching, glistening with sweat in the half light of _Destiny_.

**Dream**

The dream was plaguing him again, Matt's lips against his throat, Matt's hands on his skin and Eli was torn between not wanting to close his eyes and wanting to sleep forever.

**Candle**

_Destiny_ was always half lit, something to do with the power distribution, or whatever Eli said, but it threw an almost candle like light over Eli's flushed, bare skin.

**Talent**

"You can't withhold blow jobs just because I nearly got killed today Eli, you can't deny me of your God given talent, that's just not fair."

**Silence**

It wasn't often that Eli was quite, but he was now, anger rolling off him in waves and it was so loud that Matt could practically hear it screaming in his ears, but Eli stayed silent and let Chloe berate Matt for yet again putting himself in danger. 

**Journey**

This was a journey, one Eli had never expected to take, ever, but he was glad that he was taking it with Matt.

**Fire**

There was something about the way the campfire light danced over Matt's face that made Eli want to lick every inch of skin he could find.

**Strength**

Eli doesn't look strong, but there is a hidden strength in him, boiling under the surface that makes Matt weak in the knees.

**Mask**

It was almost fascinating to watch Matt's military mask slip back into place seconds before the door of his room opened and they both faced the real world.

**Ice**

Eli's skin felt on fire when Matt touched it, fingers trailing down his spin, and Eli made a mental note to ask Brody about helping devise a way of making ice.

**Fall**

Matt was more than a little terrified when he came to the realisation that he had fallen hard and fast for Eli, even more terrified when he saw the same expression on Eli's face the next day when Matt caught Eli alone in the control room and sunk to his knees in front of him.

**Forgotten**

"You thought I had forgotten," Matt said as he slipped through Eli's door and dropped his jacket onto the floor, pulled Eli tight to him and kiss him hard, "Happy Birthday Eli."

**Dance**

Eli hating dancing, he'd never really been so he didn't have much to compare it too, but watching Matt strip and clean the weapons was like an intricate dance that Eli couldn't help but be enthralled by.

**Body**

Matt moved in way that should be illegal, his body flowing like liquid under his uniform, it made Eli bite the inside of his cheek because he knew exactly how he moved when he was buried deep inside Eli.

**Sacred **

There were few things Eli thought of as sacred, his mum, his laptop, and the way Matt looked when he came under Eli's hands.

**Farewells **

Eli always hated goodbyes, he never really got to say goodbye to mum properly, and every time Matt stepped through the gate without Eli, it reminded Eli just how much he hated them.

**World **

Eli could pinpoint the exact second when _Destiny_ became a sort of home, but he could never pinpoint exactly when Matt became his whole world.

**Formal**

He was so _fucking_ formal in public, stiff and proper, _yes sir, no sir_, but get him alone and that personal crumbled like sand through Eli's hands, words failing him as Eli licked up his thigh.

**Fever**

"You're not dying, Eli, first of all, I wont let you, secondly, you have the flu."

**Laugh**

Matt doesn't laugh enough, he half smile, chuckles but doesn't let loose nearly enough, every time he does, Eli makes a mental note to get him to do it more often.

**Lies **

Eli is adept at lying to himself, but its getting harder and harder every time Matt stands that little bit too close, or lets his fingers drag along his shoulders.

**Forever **

Eli is slowly coming to terms with the fact that he is going to be stuck on this ship forever, but when Matt pushes him inside his room, licks his way into his mouth and kisses him hard, Eli thinks that maybe forever isn't quite long enough. 

**Overwhelmed**

Matt knew he probably looked like he was doing a pretty good impression of a goldfish right now, but Eli had cobbled together enough ingredients to make a cake, and had put together Kino footage to make a "Homage To Matt" and the entire crew was singing him happy birthday; this was one of the many reason why he was head of heels in love with Eli.

**Whisper**

Eli likes to whisper in the dark, wrap his arms around Matt and whisper words of love and forever into Matt's ear, Matt will shudder and whisper them back, with kisses instead of words.

**Wait **

Matt had sown the seeds of the idea in Eli's mind, he could see it in the way he would catch Eli looking at him, all it would take now is to wait for Eli to finally figure it out and come to Matt.

**Talk**

"I know you think we should talk, Eli, but I think talk is over rated," Matt said as he swiped the lock on Eli's door and advanced with a predatory glint in his eyes.

**Search**

There was no way in hell Eli was going to let Young call off the search for Matt until he had been found and bought back safely, and in once piece, to Eli.

**Hope**

"I hope you know what you're doing Eli, cos the look on your face doesn't exactly instil me with confidence."

**Eclipse**

Eli had seen eclipses through pinhole cameras before, clutching the cardboard up to his eye, but watching it from the Observation Deck, clutching Matt's hand was a million times better.

**Gravity**

It was like Matt had his own gravitation force or something, because every time Eli strayed too far, he felt himself being pulled back to Matt, back to the warmth of his arms and the intensity of his kisses.

**Highway**

Sometimes Matt missed the highway and the rush of freedom he got from speeding down it, but he got the same feeling when Eli smiled at him.

**Unknown**

Every time they jumped back into FDL, Eli felt sick at the sense of the unknown, but Matt would take his hands, pull him into one of the hundreds of deserted corridors and sink to his knees, and Eli would relaxed, because it wasn't really unknown if Matt was with him.

**Lock**

"The door isn't..." the protest died in Eli's throat as Matt wormed his hand into Eli's pants and wrapped his fingers around Eli's cock.

**Breathe **

Whenever Matt came back from a particularly hazardous mission, which was pretty much every time he stepped through the gate, Eli would wait in his room, wait till Matt appeared in the doorway, face ragged, and then Eli would just hold him, breathe with him and try to remind Matt that he was still alive.


End file.
